Excelsior
Excelsior is a BLK Demoman Freak made by Pow. Biography Shortly after the creation of Infiltrator, Black Star realised the Freak could go rogue without Black knowing. He devised adding the ability to detect stealth to Quasars but the resulting ones emerged unstable and promptly exploded. Black then went out into the world, looking for human or Freak test subjects. He finally found the to-be-Excelsior in Rottenburg, and took him to his lab to experiment on. With the combination of Excelsior's natural enhanced fitness and explosive addiction fused with Black's stealth detection augment, Excelsior became one of Black's right hand men. Even better, he was assigned to hunt down Red Olona and his allies with the help of Infiltrator. Appearance and Personality Excelsior is a BLK Demoman wearing the Erebus Exterminator item set. When not speaking he assumes a slight evil grin. Excelsior is a tactical and composed individual, but he will stop at nothing to get his hands on a large explosion. Powers and Abilities Excelsior has mid-ranking durability, speed and endurance allowing him to keep up in a fight easily without wearing out. His suit makes him virtually immune to explosives as well as offering some resistance against small arms fire, making him a trouble for Freaks such as Orangeman and Ghost. He is very tactical and before a fight he usually carries a Lever Rifle. The gun isn't what it seems though - the entire gun is a lead fake he can throw at his opponents for a possible stun, or even fracturing bones of weaker opponents due to it's weight. He also carries an arsenal of explosive weaponry, his favourite being an Australium stickybomb launcher, with the Scottish Resistance laser sight, which fires Quickiebomb Launcher stickybombs. It fires stickies extremely fast (approximately 3 per second) that deal a high amount of damage and knockback to mid-ranked Freaks. He has a virtually infinite supply of ammo for it but can only have 8 stickies out at once, like a regular stickybomb launcher. As previously mentioned, he also has the ability to detect a heat signature from up to half a kilometre away, allowing him to detect stealth and otherwise hidden enemies. If he is disarmed of his stickybomb launcher or otherwise needs melee capability he carries an Ullapool Caber. Unlike normal Cabers, it also has the stats of the Market Gardener, making his caber and stickybomb launcher a fearsome combo. Xcels1.PNG|Stickybombs. Xcels2.PNG|Heat signature detection. Faults and Weaknesses Excelsior has very limited offensive capability against high-ranking Freaks and those immune to his explosive attacks (like Madic). His head is a vulnerable spot, a headshot from a high power sniper rifle could kill him easily. Trivia * Excelsior was originally going to be a soul stealer, but the idea was put away when the article was in creation. * He was set to appear as one of the two major quinary antagonists of the Garry's Mod sereis ''Red Olona ''(alongside Infiltrator) before it was cancelled. Videos Coming Soon. Category:BLK Team Category:Demomen Category:Freaks made by Pow Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Evil beings